


Inhale, Exhale

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dave's birthday, Hammertime - Freeform, M/M, Presumably humanstuck, Quick drabble, cute I guess?, no plot really, otp, pure fluff, tiny glimpses of childish birthday shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 05:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick drabble in celebration of Dave's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inhale, Exhale

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a crappy drabble in celebration of Dave's birthday. I cranked it out in about five minutes? But honestly, I just liked the onomatopoeia--explaination of stuff happening' bits. I'm kinda proud of that part. Feels a little poetic. Anyway, here you go.

He loses time at times like these. It’s the funniest thing. Inhale, exhale--the slide of a hand over a bare back, shirt chased away no matter how thin thanks to the summer heat. Inhale, exhale--a quiet murmur, speech in what has to be stage-four sleep. Inhale, exhale--the strange staggered feeling of his heartbeat against his guest’s.

The day was spent between friends--the big group of them, all twenty managing to fit into the back room of the pizza shop they used to meet in. Tick, tock--the fleeting memory of a waiter tripping and spilling their order all over the floor. Tick, tock--a day they’d left hand in hand. Tick, tock--the day they realized things weren’t quite so simple as they used to be.

There is no chatter now, no mumble of the crowd. The only scent in the air is the comforting smell of his home, the one he’s left and come back to so many times between school and breaks.

From there, they traveled to the park where they would play in the years gone by, the group splitting into its obvious groups--two redheads this way, a set of salt and pepper that way, the infamous inseparable pair heading for the swingsets simply because Nepeta wanted to fly and Equius was all to happy to oblige.

The other shifts, and he holds his breath. One, two, three. A soft sound as they settle, squirming closer despite the heat, and a dark hand rests on his chest, curled lightly but clenching occasionally, accompanied by the soft sounds of sleep. Thank god. He breathes again, less concerned.

They’d shocked everyone--had kissed in public, no fear, no shame, just the two of them in love. There’d been catcalls and wolfwhistles, and he didn’t care--neither of them cared, too caught up in the sheer joy of being together.

Dave smiles and lifts a hand to brush through black hair, affectionate. “. . . Why are you up?” he’s asked, words sleep-slurred. “Because I was thinking,” he replies honestly, and kisses John softly. “That’s all. Go back to sleep, sweetheart.” “Okay.” He looks over at the clock and gives a tired smile. “It’s past midnight,” he whispers, “Happy birthday, Dave.” “Thank you. Night, John. I’ll see you in the morning and we’ll do birthday stuff, yeah?” “Yeah. Night, love.” The brunet burrows against him again and he asks himself how he got so lucky before joining him in rest.


End file.
